


Here I Go Again, Falling in Love

by TheLastTime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Some pining, but with smut, firefighter!5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTime/pseuds/TheLastTime
Summary: Michael and Luke are the only two gay guys in their fire company. They're not going to get together, absolutely not that's too cliché.





	Here I Go Again, Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frickyouralmonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/gifts).

> Hey friends! I hope you enjoy this short thing I literally threw together between last night and tonight. I suggest listening to "Best Friend" by Ingrid Michaelson while reading at least once. Happy reading!

It’s 4:41 am on a Tuesday and the alarm rings out throughout the firehouse. Luke shoots up and sprints down the hall to the cubie holding their gear. 

“Late start to the morning,” Calum remarks pulling his coat on.

“Right? I’m thrilled. I can take all the sleep I can get.”

“Yeah? Too busy getting dicked down by—”

“Oy! Calum how can you be so disgusting this early in the morning?” 

“Irwin! Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence!” Calum goads Ashton. 

“Nice try asshole but I was down here and dressed before you even opened your eyes.”

“Kiss ass,” Calum mutters under his breath. 

“It’s not called being a kiss ass when it’s your job. Maybe you should—”

“Have you guys seen Michael yet?” Luke interrupts.

Ashton shakes his head while Calum opts to answer out loud. “I would have thought he was sleeping next to you.”

Luke deadpans and then sighs, “Just because we’re both gay and happen to work together doesn’t mean—”

“I know but you guys would be so cute together.”

“Well, you better get over it because I’ll have you know I’m going on a date tonight with a really hot EMT.”

Connor was a friend of a friend who he had met a handful of times before. He had bright blue eyes, not unlike Luke’s, with dark brown hair. Connor had asked him out just last week while they had seen each other at a birthday party and Luke hadn’t hesitated to say yes. Truth be told he did have a bit of a soft spot for Michael but knew getting involved with a coworker can get…messy. It’s better Luke nips the minuscule crush he has on him in the bud now while he can control it. 

“Oh, Lukey you should know by now that we’re never giving up hope.”

The door screeches open and Michael rushes in finally. His hair unruly and undershirt on backward.

“How much shit am I in?”

Luke is temporarily rendered speechless at how endearingly cute Michael looks without even trying,

“None is your lazy ass can get dressed fast enough.” Ashton quips.

Michael’s eyes widened, “fuck” he swears and then races to put his gear on.

“Think he’ll beat the chief?” Calum asks intrigued.

“No way, I’m surprised the chief isn’t down here already.”

“I don’t know, Michael’s got a knack for avoiding trouble.”

“He’s also got a knack for attracting it.” Ashton mumbles.

Michael just pulls up the zipper of this jacket as the chief comes in.

“I can’t believe that bastard did it,” Ashton whispers.

“I should have bet on it.” Calum grins.

Chief Mitchell steps onto the floor and starts giving the ten guys assembled the rundown, “We have a four-car pile up on the I-65 and are already getting reports that using the jaws of life are highly likely. EMT’s have been contacted and are in route. We have at least one pedestrian unconscious. Hemmings, Connell, Clifford, Irwin, Whiteford, and Abel I want you on the cars. Hood and Truman, I want you two on traffic control. Stiegman and Riker, I want you keeping an eye on the pedestrians and cleaning up the road afterward. Are we clear everyone?”

There’s a chorus of yes’s around the room, “alrighty let's go people!” and then they’re off down Porter Street, sirens blaring in seconds.

“I call Hemmings,” Ashton yells out as they get buckled in.

“What? You got Luke last time!” Michael complains.

“I’m sorry Michael but if you wanted to buddy up with him you should have called it as soon as you woke up.”

“I’m sorry not all of us are as psychotic as you and wake up before the alarm goes off.”

“You’re just jealous.” Ashton sing-songs, egging him on.

“Fuck off Ashton, I just work better with Luke.”

“I’m sure you do.” Ashton gives Luke a knowing look that Luke could just kill him for. Michael is still fairly new to the company and the last thing he needed was to be accused of sexual harassment.

Michael scrunched his eyebrows together (really cutely Luke must say), “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Luke shoots Ashton a look that says you better smooth this over real fucking quick. “Luke’s just the type of guy to bring out the best in people, that’s all,” Ashton says coolly.

Michael rolls his eyes, “Whatever Irwin, you’re so fucking weird.”

“Fuck Ashton could you just shut your damn mouth?” Luke whispers to Ashton. 

Ashton looks at Luke coyly, “I’ve done nothing wrong.” Luke rubs his temples and prays that his friends don’t get him fired from his job or put on the sex offender registry.

* * *

As they come back from the call the rig is electric. They were able to quickly clear the scene and managed to not lose any of the people involved. Luke even got a hug from a 3-year-old that was in the back of one of the cars involved. 

“I want to be you when I grow up.” The little boy had told Luke and it made him tear up a little bit.

Luke’s so caught up with the overwhelming feeling of accomplishment that he almost misses Calum’s question. “Where’s your date tonight Lukey?”

“Since when do you have a date without telling me?” Michael asks, slightly disappointed.

Luke flushes. It’s true, since Michael started seven months ago Luke’s talked over all his dates with him. It wasn’t until a month ago when Luke realized he had started to catch feelings for Michael that he started feeling weird about it. “It’s really not a big deal just a friend of a friend and we’re going to Hal’s Pancake House.”

“Aren’t you going out for dinner?”

“Yeah but it’s always the right time to eat breakfast Cal, it’s an all-day long food.”

“You’re so fucking weird Hemmings.”

Luke shrugs, “And yet I’m the one getting laid.” Luke swears he sees Michael make a face at that comment but by the time he looks over at Michael, the green-eyed boys features are schooled.

Calum narrows his eyes, “Low blow Luke you know I’ve been off my game.”

“Maybe it’s time you try dudes,” Luke suggests wryly.

Calum gives him a blank look, “Oh you just think you’re so funny.”

“I’m just saying, it’s working pretty well for Michael and me.”

“Yeah Calum, don’t knock it till you try it.” Michael chimes in.

“I seriously hate you guys.”

* * *

Luke paces in front of Hal’s and checks the time for the 600th time. He was set to meet Connor at 7, but 7 turns to 7:10 to 7:20 to now 7:30. Luke’s texted Connor at least 10 times and while he understands that in their line of work it’s easy to get held up, how hard is it to send a quick “I’m running late” text? Luke texts Ashton.

To: Ashton

From: Luke

How long do you wait before you’re sure you’re getting stood up?

To: Luke

From: Ashton 

Awwe Luke :(

I’d say a half-hour is the longest I’d wait

To: Ashton

From: Luke

Well this sucks

To: Luke

From: Ashton

I’m sorry dude

If it’s any consolation we all went out to get pizza so the house

will be quiet for the next 30 minutes

To: Ashton

From: Luke

Bring me back a slice?

To: Luke

From: Ashton

Of course you got it!

Luke shoots Connor a quick text saying to just forget it and then starts his car up to make the five-minute drive back to the firehouse. Luke indulges himself and plays a sad song as he drives a bit slowly back to the empty house. Usually, this would excite Luke, to have a little bit of peace and quiet. But he kind of wishes he’d have someone to distract him from his thoughts. Luke pulls into his spot, locks his car, and trudges up the stairs into the kitchen of the firehouse. 

To his surprise he finds Michael raiding the fridge wearing a soft green t-shirt, a rarity as Michael practically lives in graphic tees. Luke can’t help but notice how good the colour looks on him.

Michael startles as he hears the door close behind Luke. “Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing back already?”

Luke’s frown deepens, “he uhhh he didn’t show.” Luke makes his way closer to Michael and sits down at the island.

Michael lets the fridge door slam closed, “What the fuck do you mean he didn’t show up? 

“I don’t know. I texted him like 10 times and called him twice but got no answer. I decided to leave after waiting for 30 minutes.”

“He sounds like a dick.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened. He’s been flirting with me for the last two weeks but I guess he must have found someone more interesting.” 

“Luke—”

“That’s mean. Maybe he got held up at work. He’s an EMT I know their schedules are unpredictable.” Luke says picking at his long sleeve shirt. It’s navy blue and he’d only worn it because his mum told him it made his eyes look brighter than usual. 

“No listen, fuck that guy Luke he could have texted or called you. It doesn’t take that long. That’s just a dick move.”

“You’re probably right. I still feel shitty.”

“I’m definitely right.” Michael snickers, “How many times have you texted your mum that you’re going to be late for dinner because of a call? It takes 2 seconds. You’re a total catch, Luke, I don’t know how anyone would let you slip away.”

Luke blushes. This is really not helping Luke’s mounting crush on Michael. Michael can’t seriously think that. He’s probably only saying that to comfort Luke’s pathetic ass, which is actually really sweet. Luke is so fucked, he’s already finding everything he does charming. “That’s nice of you to say.”

“I’m not just saying that because I feel bad for you. I mean you’re crazy adorable, not to mention extremely attractive.” Michael comes closer to Luke so that he’s on the same side of the island, standing in front of him.

“Thanks,” Luke says quietly. He’s usually able to take compliments pretty well, easily turning it around and complimenting the other person. But with Michael it’s intimidating. “Means a lot coming from you. You’re so unbelievably charming. I wish I could handle myself as coolly as you.”

“It’s all about faking it till you’re making it.”

“I’ll have to give that a shot next time. If there ever is a next time.” Luke says glumly.

“Don’t be so sad Lukey.” Michael pouts.

“I’m trying but it’s kinda hard when you’ve been stood up.” 

Michael squeezes Luke’s cheeks, trying to make him smile. “Don’t think that way, you’re still pretty Luke lots of boys would die to date you.”

“Shhtop.” Luke says as he tries to bat Michael’s hands away.

“I mean it Luke don’t be sad over that dickhead EMT loser.”

Luke finally manages to pry Michael’s hands off of him, “He was a hot dickhead EMT loser though.” 

“That doesn’t matter he still isn’t worth being sad over.”

Luke silently agrees it’s not like he spent a whole lot of time on him anyway. But he still couldn’t help but feel the sting of getting stood up. Silence stretches over them as Luke gets wrapped up in his thoughts and self-pity. Luke subconsciously plays with Michael's fingers as he keeps a hold of Michael’s hands. Michael notices and smiles.

“Hey um, Luke?”

Luke jerks out of his thoughts and looks up, “Mmhm?” Luke has just enough time to cast his eyes up to see Michael dipping down and connecting their mouths. It’s soft at first, a bit hesitant until Luke realizes Michael’s waiting for him to reciprocate. Luke instantly reaches up and rakes his hands through Michael’s blonde hair, biting Michael’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. Michael steps between Luke’s parted legs and slips his hands beneath Luke’s shirt. 

“Luke.” Michael breathes. Luke nearly dies when he says his name. He moves from the older man’s mouth to the his jaw, nipping at the underside secretly hoping he leaves a visible mark. Michael drags Luke’s mouth back to his, reconnecting their lips and caressing down Luke’s chest to his jeans. Michael pops the button open and traces the waistband of Luke’s briefs.

“Okay?” Michael asks panting.

Luke nods, “Yeah, yeah, yes.” 

Michael doesn't miss a beat, reaching into Luke's briefs and stroking his dick. He swipes his thumb over the tip spreading the precum gathered there already. Luke can barely think of his name, let alone that they were doing this in the middle of the kitchen. If anyone finds out they’re more than dead. 

Michael starts to speed up his strokes as he kisses Luke more fervently.

“M’ve been thinking of doing this for so long, Luke.” Michael detaches his lips from Lukes, looking down at Luke’s dick straining in his hand, making wet noises as it slides in and out of his fist.

It’s then that Luke’s brain catches up to him and he feels Michael’s hard length pressed into his hip. He untangles his hand from Michael’s hair and hurriedly pushes his way past the waistband of Michael’s skinny jeans and briefs, grasping him in his hand. Michael’s hips stutter into his fist as he races to catch up. Luke’s embarrassingly close to cumming already.

“Mikey, m’close.” Luke moans out.

“Yeah babe? Gonna come for me?”

Luke squeezes his eyes shut, “fuck” and then Luke’s losing it spilling over Michael’s hand and onto both of their clothes. Luke loses his ability to move for a second as he basks in his orgasm and loosens his hand on Michael’s dick. Michael, desperate to finish now too, puts his hand over Luke’s guiding his hand in faster strokes. Just as Luke recovers, Michael’s moaning out and biting into Luke’s shoulder. 

Luke blinks his eyes open and looks blearily around at the kitchen. Did he really just get a handjob from Michael in the fucking kitchen of the firehouse? 

“Michael?” Luke asks in a whisper. 

“Hmph?” Michael huffs out. 

“We should probably situate ourselves before someone walks in on us with our dicks out.”

Michael laughs at this and then groans, “Maybe it would liven this place up a little bit.” 

“We live in a firehouse isn’t that enough excitement for you?” 

“Not enough scandal, we need some drama to spice it up.” 

“You say that as if—” Luke’s cut off by the alarm blaring through the room. Luke and Michael look at each other with wide eyes.

“Fuck!” Michael swears as him and Luke set about hurriedly tucking themselves back into their pants and running out to the cubbies. They are quick in getting into their gear desperately trying to get themselves somewhat situated before the company races back in. Just as Luke gets his helmet snapped on Calum and Ashton come around the corner. 

“Michael? I thought you were going out tonight.” Calum asks.

Michael blushes, “I decided to stay in.”

“Yeah, Michael kept me distracted from thinking about my terrible date.” Luke looks over at Michael and exchanges a soft smile with him. 

Ashton looks between the two of them, analyzing them. “Something happened.” 

“I don’t know what you mean Ashton. Just because we’re the only gay guys in the company doesn’t mean we’re going to automatically suck each others dicks.” 

“That’s not what I was—”

“Hand jobs on the other hand is another story.” Michael smirks as he takes Luke’s gloved hand and pulls him toward the rig, Ashton and Calum left gaping behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment! xx
> 
> buy me a coffee [on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/liikeavapor) if you want!


End file.
